


Драконий мальчик

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), First Kiss, First Love, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Конечно Чарли имел представление о том, чем мальчики отличаются от девочек, но сам никакого интереса к этой теме не испытывал. Раньше.





	Драконий мальчик

Начало пятого курса для Чарли выдалось на удивление тяжёлым. И дело было вовсе не в том, что в Хогвартс поступил его младший брат Перси (та ещё зануда, честное слово). И даже не в том, что учителя завалили их подготовкой к СОВам с первого же дня (ему нужны высокие баллы, конечно, но кто-нибудь вообще в состоянии выдержать такие нагрузки?).

Нет, дело было не в этом. Просто Чарли внезапно с пугающей ясностью осознал, что Полина вообще-то _девушка_. Ну и всё, что к этому прилагается.

Конечно Чарли имел представление о том, чем мальчики отличаются от девочек (спасибо Биллу за самый неловкий разговор в его жизни), но сам никакого интереса к этой теме не испытывал, что неизменно было предметом шуток его соседей по комнате. Нет, Чарли не нравились мальчики. Да, он считал девочек красивыми, но для него женская красота была сродни красоте горных пейзажей или красоте творящихся заклинаний. В любом случае, драконы его занимали гораздо больше. Раньше.

Но как-то раз, когда они ковырялись в очередных странно пахнущих свертках на занятиях по Уходу (менее романтичной картины не придумаешь, да?), Чарли взглянул Поли в глаза и… честное слово, его будто Петрификусом шарахнули. Наверно, он бы весь урок так на неё пялился, если бы Полина не заметила и не принялась расспрашивать, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Чарли выучил наизусть её расписание и старательно передвигался дальними коридорами. Что там, он даже в Большой зал перестал заходить лишний раз — выпытал у знакомых Пуффендуйцев, где находится кухня, и ел только там. На Уходе теперь становился в пару к Барнаби, а на других совместных уроках старался затеряться в компании Гриффиндорцев. Но, несмотря на все эти ухищрения, Чарли мог поклясться, что ощущает спиной непонимающий взгляд Полины, и легче не становилось.

Но что ему оставалось делать? Честное слово, стоило Полине оказаться поблизости, как он начинал нести какую-то ерунду — потому что кроме неё ни о чём думать не мог. О том, какие у неё невероятно густые и красивые ресницы. И худые гибкие запястья — от того, как ловко она колдует на заклинаниях, было глаз не оторвать. И сама она была вся такая (Чарли люто краснел от одной мысли по этому поводу)… _женственная_ , даже несмотря на её любимые объёмные  куртки и джинсы. Ну вот как можно продолжать непринужденно с ней общаться, когда тут же всякая дурь лезет в голову?

В общем, Чарли старательно делал вид, что сильно-сильно занят подготовкой к экзаменам, квиддичем и прочими вещами. Но в какой-то момент понял, что так больше продолжаться не может. Если точнее, осознание дерьмовости ситуации пришло тогда, когда его обвили заколдованные веревки (да так резко, что Чарли едва не впечатался носом в каменный пол), и перед глазами предстала Полина. Крайне недовольная Полина с волшебной палочкой.

 — Это “Инкарцео”. Полезное заклинание, не правда ли? — поинтересовалась она таким тоном, словно они обсуждали домашку в библотеке.

Чарли, застигнутый врасплох, промолчал. В голову очень некстати лезли мысли о том, что зелёные глаза Полины очень красиво смотрятся в солнечном свете, падающем из окна. Те самые красивые глаза очень недобро прищурились, и Чарли посетила другая мысль: Поли уже на втором курсе была неплохим дуэлянтом (Билл подтвердит) и могла кому угодно надрать задницу, если её сильно разозлить. А Чарли, по-видимому, дошёл именно до этой точки.

 — Итак, Чарльз Уизли, — протянула она. — Может объяснишь, почему ты вдруг стал так старательно игнорировать свою подругу?

“Потому что я, кажется, в неё влюбился” — подумал Чарли, но ничего не ответил, надеясь, что не слишком глупо на неё пялится. Молчание затянулось, Поли нахмурилась ещё больше и сделала шаг вперёд. У него аж дыхание перехватило. Полина вдруг обеспокоенно заморгала, разом теряя всю свою злость.

  — Слишком тугие верёвки, да? – спросила она, отменяя заклинание. — Прости, я думала, Мерула приврала, когда я на ней практиковалась…

Чарли не знал, что им двигало в тот момент, а уж последнюю реплику он точно пропустил мимо ушей. Но, поддавшись порыву, он наклонился и поцеловал Полину. Ну, прижался губами к губам, если точнее. О поцелуях он знал исключительно в теории, и то в общих чертах.

Лучше бы их учили, как общаться с девушками и не терять при этом мозги, а не тому, как превращать сову в театральный бинокль, честное слово!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик в некотором роде стёб над тем, что персонажи в игре совершенно не меняются с возрастом. Такое чувство, что во всём Хогвартсе только Билл Уизли прошёл через пубертат, чёрт возьми!


End file.
